YuGiOh!: Meri, Meri
by Rickudemus
Summary: Yuugi loves to swim. It frees him from the troubles of the real life and sometimes, he wishes he was a merman. Until, of course, he meets an interesting foreigner. (Meri means Sea in Finnish)


_Author's Note: This story was finished 3.9.2010, so the quality, style, story structure among other things is delightfully broken. I wrote this story in one of my books, and I never had the energy, time or motivation to write it on the computer. Thanks to a good friend who went on her way to compliment this piece (among the other ones I'll be writing on my computer and submitting here), I finally found all that was necessary to write these and show them to you guys._

_Without further ado, I hope you still manage to enjoy some Puzzleshipping._

* * *

The water splashed as the small body of a boy made contact with the cool ocean; he dived deep into it, a small smile planted on his lips as he watched the last rays of sunlight shine through the water, colouring the bubbles he just made gold.

Yuugi loved water. He felt so free and happy when his whole body was covered in water and he could escape the "real" world. Sometimes, he really wished to be a merman.

After a while, Yuugi began to feel the need for air and began unwillingly swim towards the surface. He took a deep inhale of the tasty air and spit out some water that was running down his face to his mouth. He leaned back and began to swim slowly towards the pier. Another smile crossed him, as he stared up in the sky and saw a couple of faint stars up there already. He would need to hurry home before it became dark.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the water splash against the wooden pier and turned around to face the stairs. He grabbed on to it and pulled himself up, feeling a little bit heavy, after swimming so long.

"Hello." He heard someone greet him. It scared Yuugi off a little, but didn't visibly show it. "The water is still quite warm, is it not?" The stranger added, with a powerful voice, with a hint of gentleness in it.

"Yes." Yuugi answered suspiciously, watching the man, confused. His reflection was talking to him, even though he was no longer in the water.

"Here." The man said as he offered the boy a familiar looking piece of cloth. "The wind probably picked it up. I was walking through the shore when I saw it." He smiled in a friendly manner.

Yuugi carefully took his towel from the man and began to dry himself and before he could answer, he was interrupted.

"You're a good swimmer." Another friendly smile.

"Uh... Thanks." Yuugi answered simply, sitting down on the pier, his back towards the man as he kept drying himself and change his clothes. Carefully, he stole a glance at the man over his shoulder and saw him looking into the distance, far to the ocean. Yuugi turned away and only now realized the warm tingle on his cheeks. He swallowed, feeling a little embarrassed.

Finally, he was fully dressed and he put the rest of the stuff in his backpack. As he was doing so, he looked up to the man, who by now was gazing down at the boy and instantly gave him a smile. Yuugi swallowed and stood up, throwing the backpack on his shoulders.

"You're not from around here, right?" He asked, wondering if it was really proper.

"That's correct. I'm from Egypt. I haven't been here that long yet." A polite answer from the man. Yuugi finally felt the need to share a smile with him.

"So, you're visiting?" The boy asked out of curiosity.

"Something like that."

Yuugi just smiled and looked away, not really sure what to do or say. He felt really nervous for some reason. He then heard a soft chuckle, capturing his attention.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, little one." The man kept chuckling softly. "I'm not going to devour you."

"...I'm not afraid!" Yuugi protested, feeling that tingling heat on his cheeks.

"You're a brave little one, huh?" The man teased, receiving a pout from the shorter male.

"Little o-" Look, I'll have you know, I'm a teenager! I'm sixteen already!" Yuugi raised his voice a little, surprising the other male.

"Sixteen? Honestly?" The man blinked a couple of times; only now Yuugi noticed how red his eyes were. They were like bowls of blood or something. Although he wondered why that was the first thought to cross his mind. Yuugi simply nodded and looked away, not looking too pleased with another person thinking that he was under ten or so. "I apologize little one. I didn't mean to be offensive." The man finally said, softening the look in Yuugi's eyes. He sheepishly looked back at him, giving a small smile.

"No need to be sorry. It happens." Yuugi giggled. The situation was confusing to him. He was so nervous, yet, he felt comfortable. It was so odd.

"Oh." The man suddenly whimpered. "I should get going." He turned away a bit and before he could wave goodbye to Yuugi, said boy interrupted.

"Will I see you again?"

"If you want." The man smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Yuugi asked carefully.

"I'd love to." The man answered friendly and then ran off like the roadrunner. Well, almost.

"Oh, shit!" Yuugi finally realized. "I forgot to ask his name...!" He groaned at himself, followed by a heavy sigh. He would get to learn it tomorrow, at least. Yuugi smiled at this; he was so looking forward to it.

* * *

"No..."

"I guess this means no swimming today, huh?"

"No, no, no..."

"Yuugi, it's not the end of the world." Grandpa Sugoroku patted his grandson's back with a smile. "There's always a tomorrow, you know."

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Yuugi kept whining as he kept staring out the window, his hands on the glass and his nose almost touching it. It was raining heavier than ever,

"Oh, Yuugi." Sugoroku sighed, petting the boy's head and slowly heading to his game shop, worry lingering in his mind as he hadn't seen Yuugi so disappointed about not being able to swim before.

When Sugoroku was gone, Yuugi stood still for a moment before he sat down on one of the living-room chairs, his eyes locked on the window. This was just great. He felt like he was in a movie or something.

He cursed, finally looking away from the window and gazing the turned off TV. Going on a swimming trip was no problem in itself, but there was no place at the shore to keep his clothes dry. It was very ridiculous, but that certain shore wasn't as used as the rest near Domino City. Plus, he doubted the man would go out there in this rain. His only wish was that the rain would end soon and he could somehow meet this guy again.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Yuugi whispered to himself, looking out of the window again.

* * *

The rain was unbelievable. It just wouldn't stop. Yuugi didn't believe the sun would come back anymore. It wouldn't be a problem, had it only been a day, but no. A week had already passed and it was killing him. His grandpa wouldn't let him go out and by this time, Yuugi had sort of lost hope seeing that person anymore. If he really was just visiting...

Yuugi snapped his eyes open and sat up on his bed. He couldn't have this. He needed to swim so bad. Being so long in the real world made him think too much and it was hurting him and bad!

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and headed downstairs. He quickly put on his shoes and headed out. His grandpa was taking care of the shop, he couldn't protest this time. Yuugi didn't want to go against him, but now, he just had to.

That man. He had met him once and they had barely talked, but he just... He liked that man so much. It was like he was looking into the water and saw his reflection, with minor outside differences. They didn't talk much, but Yuugi could tell. That man was a lot stronger, charming and self-confident. He didn't know him, but he... Needed him.

Yuugi's legs were short, but he was surprisingly fast. The rain kept hitting his face with a weak power, but after a while, they felt like small rocks. He didn't care much, though. He just needed the ocean.

By the time he made it to the pier, he was soaked. All he had with him, was his everyday clothes. But he was unable to register completely what was going on as he already dived deep into the water.

It was so dark and cold. And ofr some reason... Lonely. His eyes were narrow and everything was hazy. He didn't move much of his legs and arms, just enough to not meet the bottom, which was rather disgusting.

He felt so good now. Well, a little bit better, anyway. It was so calming, the water; he loved it so much. Even though he was beginning to feel that he needed to breathe, he didn't swim up. Even for a second, he didn't want to get in touch with his thoughts, not now.

Accidentally, he breathed in some of the water. His eyes shot open and he looked up to the surface. It wasn't far, but he couldn't find the power to swim. What was he thinking! He didn't want to drown, that's not what he wanted! Why did his body and mind do this to him!

He closed his eyes; if he could, he would cry.

'I don't want to die...'

Something grabbed his wrist.

'I want to see him...'

The pressure left him and his back met with something hard.

'I want to see those eyes...'

Now there was pressure in his chest.

'I want to hear that voice...'

Something soft, but rough was planted on his mouth.

'I want... You...'

Yuugi's eyes shot open as he felt the water come up his throat and with someone's help, he was able to get on his knees ad throw up the unneeded water. He coughed from the bottom of his lungs and spit the left-over water from his mouth. He sat on top of his legs and looked up to see his saviour.

"It's you...!" Yuugi was able to say until he received a slap on his face. It wasn't a hard slap, but he could feel it well enough. He placed a hand on his cheek and stared at the man, surprised.

"What were you thinking!" The man raised his powerful voice, but one could hear concern in the tone. "You shouldn't just end your life like that!"

Wait...

"End my life?" Yuugi blinked. "I was not doing such a thing!" He raised his voice, although there was no need for it. "I just needed to swim!"

"With your clothes on? Think a little!" The man yelled back.

"I would, if you would stay out of my mind for once!" Yuugi yelled as well, but instantly fell into silence, when he realized what he just said. He could swear he saw a small hint of a blush on the other male's face.

"Uh... What?" He simply replied and by now, Yuugi was heating up. Oh, goddammit.

He pulled out his hand to the male, with a serious face while the blush teased his cheeks. "I'm Yuugi."

This made the mad blink in surprise as he slowly grabbed onto the boy's hand and gave a heavy smile. "Yami."

* * *

Yuugi smiled to himself as he leaned against a tile-wall near his favourite cafe. His meeting with Yami had been so awkward and weird.

He had to admit, consciously, Yuugi had no intention of killing himself, never. But thinking from an outsider's aspect... Yes, it did look quite the opposite, so it was no wonder Yami had been worried.

Also, he realized that he needed to take responsibility in his real life, which is why he decided to quit swimming for the time being. He needed to swim every now and then, but for now he should stick to the ground.

He took a deep breath as he looked around. He let out a small groan, giving the ground a small kick. It hadn't been long since the day Yami saved him; only about four days but this was the first day the two could meet up and share a small talk. Well, they would, if he'd just show up. Yuugi felt like he was waiting for a date, but maybe not quite.

"Yuugi!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked around and saw the older male run towards him. Yuugi pushed himself away from the wall with his foot and waited for Yami to reach him.

"You're late." Yuugi pouted playfully.

"I know, I'm so sorry!" Yami apologized, breathing heavily. "I had some problems with my father." He gave the boy a concerned smile. "You still want to go?"

Yuugi giggled. "Of course." He began walking towards the cafe, Yami walking right beside him. They took their seats and Yami offered to pay for both. Yuugi's protests were pretty useless as the man was already paying for everything. When they both finally had their drinks and snacks, they were able to talk with each other properly. Only problem was that both seemed to have their tongues tied, especially Yuugi.

"So..." Yami finally started, as he knocked his fingernail against the coffee-cup. "You live close?"

"Interesting choice for the first question." Yuugi teased and when Yami opened his mouth, probably to apologize, Yuugi continued. "I live in a small Game Shop near here with my grandpa."

"Really? That's very cool!" Yami gave an interested stare for the smaller teen.

"What about you?"

"Well... Technically, I'm only staying temporarily, at least for now." Yami took a deep, stressed breath.

"Oh? Are you on a vacation?" Yuugi leaned forward.

"Well, no... You see, my mother passed away a while ago and my father hasn't felt too good living in Egypt anymore. It's also about his job, which is leading him here. He's not sure if he'll accept it or not, but we came here to see what we would do. And of course, I'm looking for a job as well." Yami explained, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Whoa. I'm sorry about your mother." Yuugi said softly. He swallowed and sheepishly looked at Yami's face. "So, what will you do if your father won't take the job?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough money to live on my own just yet, so... I would probably go with him." A weak smile grew on Yami's lips and hearing such news didn't make Yuugi that much happier either.

Yuugi then snapped out of his thoughts when Yami placed his hand on Yuugi's, capturing his attention right away.

"May I be honest with you?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise; his tone was really serious. "Of course." He simply answered.

"I really, really like you." Yami started, already making Yuugi blush a little. "I will do anything to get to stay here and keep seeing you. We may not know much about each other, but I'm certain this is no coincidence."

"Eh..." Yuugi ket out, uncertain what to say or do. He wanted the same, but he felt a bit... Weird. "I feel a bit narcissistic."

Yami laughed softly at this. "I know what you mean. But you shouldn't mind that. I don't." He smiled, receiving an unsure look from Yuugi. "Listen," he began again "if my father will stay here, I will stay as well. So, if that happens, will you go out with me?"

If Yuugi's eyes could get wider, they would. This was rather quick. Even so, he felt so sure.

"I will." Yuugi answered with a serious smile. Yami's expression was full of joy, which the younger male killed a little. "But," he continued, "I won't let you kiss me until then."

"Shoo." Yami pouted.

"I want to know more about you first." Yuugi simply said, receiving a friendly smile from Yami.

"You're a tease."

"And you're pushy."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

Both males pouted at each other playfully, starting to laugh together cheerfully as they leaned back in their seats and began to drink their paid liquids. Neither of them said a word for a while as they enjoyed their snacks. But Yuugi had to admit that he had never stared at someone's eyes for so long.

* * *

The weather was beginning to get chilly and the leaves in the trees were turning into red and orange. The water wasn't as warm anymore, but Yuugi didn't mind it in the least. He would enjoy this feeling while he still could.

Yuugi took a dive near the pier, almost meeting with the muddy bottom. He made twists and turns, almost in a dancing fashion. The whole time, a soft, happy smile shone on his face.

It had been three weeks since Yami left the Domino City with his father, still uncertain what would happen. The two teens had exchanged their phonenumbers, so even if nothing came out of it, they could still at least stay in contact. Even if it would stay as that, Yuugi would be happy enough. Yami was great company and he would love to be around him, but if he couldn't come back, it didn't mean he should ditch him.

Every now and then Yami would call and give new piece of info on the matter. Or that was his excuse anyway.

Yuugi's thought was then cut, when he had to swim back to the surface for fresh air. As he got there, he brushed his wet hair back, starting to cough a little and letting out a sniffle right after. He didn't notice this much, since his thoughts went so quickly back to Yami. It's like he was the only thing in his thoughts for a long time.

...Actually, he was.

Thinking of Yami in so many different ways made Yuugi blush and it was so, so warm. Maybe it was no surprise he was able to tolerate the cool water.

He couldn't help but feel hopeless and a bit annoyed. Just one meeting with that man and his whole life was sealed. What a jerk.

"You'll get a cold soon at this rate, you know." A powerful voice called and made Yuugi instantly turn around to gaze over to the pier. "I can't kiss you, if you cough into my mouth, you know." This comment made yuugi snort and make an evil smile. He took a dive and made his way to the pier. Once he was there, he shot back up and made sure that the other male would get cooled down as well.

"Surprise!" Yuugi shouted, smirking.

"Oi! Not fair!" Yami pouted, only making Yuugi giggle in a pleased manner.

"Serves you right." A much softer and friendlier smiled formed on Yuugi's lips as he began to climb up the ladder. He sat down on his legs and before he could reach for his towel, Yami was already offering it.

"Thank you." The boy thanked and took the towel, wrapping it around his body, while Yami kneeled in front of him.

"You're welcome, neighbour." He grinned playfully. Yuugi's eyes shot open.

"Neighbour...?"

"Well, it's not exactly on the same street, but our house is still pretty close." Yami chuckled, starting to caress Yuugi's chin. "Dad took the job and we are here to stay, little one~"

Yuugi couldn't help but squeal as he leaped into Yami's arms to give him the tightest hug. He was so happy!

He received a loving hug from the dark male as well, who eventually backed away a little, giving a lustful smile.

"Can I get my kiss now?"

"Gosh, is that all you think about?"

"No." Yami smirked evilly.

"I do NOT want to know what goes around in your head right now..."

"Oh, you'll find out, eventually..." Yami nuzzled Yuugi's nose. For some reason, to Yuugi, he reminded him of a kitten pleading for a treat.

"Pervert." He mumbled, giving a fake pout.

"Don't blame me. You're just too delicious looking."

"Cannibal."

"Can I just kiss you now?" Yami pouted, making Yuugi giggle. He caressed the man's cheek gently.

"Of course you can." He then gave the permission and to Yuugi's surprise, the kiss was gentle. Eager, but gentle. Yami really dd know what he was doing. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, while Yami's arms went around the younger one's body, as if to keep him warm. Now that Yuugi thought about it, his body was really cold. Either that or Yami was like lava.

Slowly, Yami pulled away, smiling at his new lover. He grabbed the towel, beginning to dry the boy up.

"You're freezing." He commented, drying the boy's hair.

"Ah, yeah, thanks..." Yuugi blushed, starting to cough into his fist.

"You're catching a cold, huh? This means I can take care of you... " Yami smirked again, receiving a light tap on the nose.

"As long as you promise to keep your clothes on."

Yami was silent for a little moment. "ALL of my clothes?"

Yuugi sighed and stood up, reaching for his shirt. "I've made a mistake..."

"Okay, okay, I promise to be good! I was only joking!" Yami panicked, making Yuugi giggle as he got dressed.

"So was I." He smiled at Yami, who just decided to grin and stay silent for now.

Yuugi turned away to smile to himself with a blush. He knew that in his life, a weird relationship was to be born. Very weird.

So this was what it felt like to be in love?

For once, he was happy to not be a merman.

~The End~


End file.
